User blog:Lunadragongirl/Remember Kids, Don't Munch on Mung Beans Before Mr. Wolf Says the Time
... Don't question the title. Just… don't (I kinda let my randomness rein free). �� Okay, so Blondwave has tagged me twice and Fangirl once, so I think it's most efficient to get both of Blondwave's done in one post first. So, of course, the rules! 'Rules:' Create a new blog post with these rules and the name of the person who mentioned you. Anyone can do this challenge if they really want to. Answer the 13 questions asked to you. Make 13 questions of your own. Mention 3 other people. Tag-backs are allowed. Gotta make a blog post. No comments. Unless you're commenting about the actual entry. Make a creative title. 'My Answers' 1. Your favourite solar system planet (besides Earth)? I think either Jupiter or Saturn. Jupiter because of the movie I love - Jupiter Ascending - the movement in The Planets Suite for Jupiter, and of course because it looks cool. Saturn because of its ring, and because Saturn is Saturn. 2. When do you end school each day / How many hours a day you have, any exceptions? There are a lot of exceptions for me because I have Chronic Fatigue and all that lovely stuff, so it varies a lot. 3. What's your favourite English word? Agh, don't ask me that!! �� I love too many words! Um, um, but let me think… At the moment, necessary, eminence, labyrinth or winter. This is me being picky. 4. Your favourite clothes shop & why? Cath Kidston!! �� But to my memory we never actually buy clothes from there, so I'm just saying this because it technically has clothing products. 5. What's your time zone? Greenwich Mean Time. 6. A number you dislike? Why? Ehh, I don't innately have a particular agenda with any numbers that I can think of, so none. 7. What do you think that will start the apocalypse? It ain't gonna happen, y'all (apparently it's not going to happen so much so that it brings out the southern in me. ��), but I'll be fun and oblige the concept from a fictional perspective. I totally agree with Kami in saying Minecraft will morph with our world and bring the zombies with it. �� 8. Do you like me? Lol, I'm kidding. The real question is: What's your favourite website? Aww, no!! I think you're an amazing person, Wavey! *Hugs* It's definitely the 16 Personalities website. I am obsessed with personality typology (as you'll see below). (Please check it out if you haven't already, guys! It's fascinating, and I want to know your personality types! I already have guesses for some of you...) 9. What is your main hobby (besides LEGO)? Currently? Probably art, personality typology or coming up with story ideas and ultra daydreaming about it. Or being an obsessed fangirl over Fire Emblem. I think the story one. 10. Any favourite soft toy? I looove soft toys! If by that you mean "cuddly toys"\"stuffed animals". She isn't my first, but objectively my favourite is this chubby Pikachu plush I always snuggle with at night. �� 11. Which pattern do you like? I like a lot of patterns as long as they're fit to my tastes, but my favourite is some sort of delicate, well-done flower pattern in girly - or at least reasonably so - colours. ☺ 12. In which dress would you go on a ball (describe it)? WARNING: Do not read it you do not wish to gain boredom and a deep state of confusion. Thank you. (��) I think a petal pink one, accented with different other colours of darker pinks and white. The hem would be long (reaching to about the ankles, maybe a little longer), airy and flowy - but not poofy - and fades into white - sort of emulating a flower. It would be very good at twirling. The top would be circle-shaped about the collar\neck area, modest but not choking-ly, and it would end in a sleeveless way just at the edge of the start of the shoulders, with wide "sleeves". After that it would fall into long under sleeves that are see-through and a slightly darker, but dim shade of pink. The sleeves would have many little wild flower-like patterns, and medium pink flowers would dot the gown itself in various places - as well as swirly stem\leaf-like patterns to compliment them. There would be a big-ish sash, of the same shade, snug and elegant about the waist… *Ten years later* 13. Do you like my 13 Questions Why blog post names? Yes; they're very fun and eccentric! �� ''And More Answers'' 1. Your favourite food (be specific)? My absolute favourite would be this Chinese dish called Char Siu Chop Suey. We get it from this Chinese food place - "Toto". I savour it, crave it, and adore it. It has so many of my favourite ingredients in it, too, like broccoli, mushrooms (both of which I also LOVE on their own) and other lovely things! 2. When do you usually go to sleep? Pretty late due to anxiety\Chronic Fatigue, that's all I'll say. 3. What's your least favourite English word? 100% going with Crystal on this one in saying bad words. *shivers* 4. Your favourite store (with anything) and why? Oooh… well, I don't usually outrightly think about what are my favourite shops or what aren't, but I would have to say Cath Kidston or ToysRus (or however you write that). 5. How does your watch look like? *Silence and crickets* …I don't have a watch. I'm not sad about it, though. If I did have one it would likely be something pink or pretty or filled with butterflies. Or all three. �� 6. A kind of a person's personality dislike? Why? Um… I don't really want to play the part of the pessimist, or get anyone down, so I'll just say anything that goes against my morals. And... I also have to say people who are rebellious or are into the latest things for no other reason than to fit in\ be "cool" or "in". 7. How do you see your future? Speculating as to what my future will be like is one of my worst fears, so… *More silence and crickets* 8. What's your favourite social site? Brick Storm Wikia! �� No, really, it is. 9. What is the phrase you often use? A lot, some being made up and\or in-jokes in our family. 10. Any favourite fastfood? McDonalds. �� 11. How would look your ideal t-shirt? Ooh, another design-based question! Yay!! The sleeves would end at the armpits and the base colour would be bright medium-ish blue. The front side would be a "framed" shape, fading into a lighter blue with said frame showing a mysterious, beautiful fantasy scene of a lady and a wolf - silhouetted - standing with pale trees and complimenting colours of flowers at her feet. Ahead of her are misted\fading mountains and pure white birds. Another version of the image could be a hooded girl and white wolf in a winter-y forest scene. (Another alternate version of this would be the same, but with a magic, glowing and ornate fantasy sword at the front instead.) 12. In which clothes would you go on a date (if it's OK for you to tell)? (If not: Favourite online shop?) Hee hee, I'm fine with telling. ☺ Honestly, nothing super special. I wouldn't wear anything ugly of course or anything like that, but I would probably wear whatever I would normally be wearing that day. Maybe a shirt the guy liked to make him happy, but only out of love, not wanting to show off or look stylish. And not in a fancy restaurant or movie or something. Just somewhere we would both enjoy, where we could have our attention on each other - learning about each other as we ought - not the food or a movie. Preferably a forest walk or just somewhere in nature. �� … Ahahahaha, look how long that paragraph is! ��(Again) Aha… haha… ha... 13. Do you know Wattpad? If yes, do you like it? Well, I know of it certainly, and I know what it's used for. But I can't see myself ending up using it - doesn't really seem like my thing; even if I am a writer. 'My Questions' 1. Are you a "grammar nut"? 2.What's your favourite gemstone? 3. Do you like reading? 4. If a flower could look however you wanted, how would you make it look? (Fantasy included!) 5. Do you prefer songs or musical pieces? 6. Animation or live-action? 7. What's your favourite first name? 8. What's your favourite season and why? 9. What's your favourite kind of bird? 10. Describe the sky that looks the prettiest\coolest\most interesting to you which you've seen but haven't made up, then describe your favourite one which you imagine but haven't seen. 11. Are you more of a visual person or an audio person? 12. Do you sometimes wish your ideas could be filled out automatically and perfectly, even if that means you don't have the feeling of doing the work yourself? 13. Do you like\love cute things? 'My Mentions' miasport Blondwave (because the mention was far too sweet.) ArcherDani4 Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag